warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swallowtail (WC)
|postdeath=StarClanRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |pastaffie=WindClan |age = Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Swallowkit Swallowpaw Swallowtail SwallowtailRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl=Beechfur Gorsetail Thistleheart, Sedgewhisker |mentor=Willowclaw |apps=None |livebooks=''The Sight, ''Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior , The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None''}} Swallowtail is a dark gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the four Clans gather for their usual Gathering, Blackstar mentions their fallen Clanmates in a tribute. Swallowtail is among the fallen, alongside many of her WindClan allies. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Swallowkit, along with her two siblings, Thistlekit and Sedgekit, are born into WindClan. Their mother is Gorsetail. Dark River :Swallowkit, along with her siblings, Thistlekit and Sedgekit, wander into the secret tunnels under WindClan and ThunderClan, while their mother is absent from the nursery. They had followed Heatherpaw to one of her secret meetings with Lionpaw, and that is where the apprentices suspected they headed to. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw, find that they got trapped behind a boulder while they were exploring when they came to rescue them. Breezepaw is the one who carries her when they make their escape through the underground river. :The kits' disappearance almost causes WindClan to fight against RiverClan and ThunderClan, until the five apprentices bring them back to WindClan, and the three kits then promised not to tell anybody about the tunnels. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows :She becomes an apprentice and her mentor is Willowclaw. She is the only kit out of her litter to be listed as an apprentice in the allegiances. Sunrise : Her siblings, Thistlepaw and Sedgepaw, are now apprentices, too. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Swallowpaw has become a warrior known as Swallowtail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :She asks where Whitetail is, and another cat tells Swallowtail that she was using Onestar's den for the night. Sign of the Moon :When Dovewing accidentally uses her special senses, she ends up seeing WindClan's camp, where Antpelt is dying. Swallowtail is hysterical upon Antpelt's death and is seen screeching and yowling at Kestrelflight, wanting him to help Antpelt in any way. Kestrelflight tries to save Antpelt, but states that he has gone to hunt with his ancestors now and Swallowtail lets out a last, devastated cry. Dovewing then mentions that she remembered seeing her at the Gathering with Antpelt, and assumes that they had been mates. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Swallowtail and her sisters appear on Heathertail’s page. When three WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed that ThunderClan has stolen them. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that the kits went into the underground tunnels, and went looking for them with Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Torrential rain flooded the tunnels, washing all the cats out into the lake, all narrowly escaping with their lives. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky doesn't think that Swallowtail and Antpelt were mates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur. Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *While one of her nieces was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for ''The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Mother: :Gorsetail: Sisters: :Sedgewhisker: :Thistleheart: Nieces: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Tree References and Citations ru:Пышнохвостка (племя Ветра)de:Schwalbenschweif (WC) Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Minor characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats